yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 150
"Entrusted Feelings of My Father" is the one-hundred-and-fiftieth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. It first aired in Japan on March 2, 2011. The episode was never dubbed, but became available to the world with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on March 10, 2015. Summary Z-one has just used the effect of "Endless Emptiness" to Summon five "Timelord" monsters: "Michion", "Hailon", "Raphion", "Gabrion" and "Sandaion". The effect of "Endless Emptiness" causes them to have 0 ATK and their' effects prevents them from being destroyed. Z-one tells Yusei to realize that he won't be able to save the city and gets "Michion" to attack "Ancient Fairy Dragon". Yusei thinks about what to do; There are five "Timelord" monsters and he can only block one attack with "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow". He fears that since he doesn't know the effect of "Michion", it could cause him to lose. However he then remembers Z-one claiming to be his future self and suddenly realizes something. He opts not to use "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow", so the effect of "Michion" activates and halves Yusei's Life Points, bringing him down to 750. Once again, Yusei Go is knocked out of control, but Yusei manages to maneuver it back onto a safe course. Next Z-one attacks with "Hailon" and this time Yusei uses "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow", negating the attack and returning itself face-down. Z-one then explains that the effect of "Hailon" would have inflicted damage to Yusei equal to the difference between the players' Life Points and had Yusei used "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" sooner, he would have lost. He then questions Yusei's decision to not use "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" after the first attack. Yusei explains that Z-one claims to be him and if he was in that situation he would have used the first monster to set the situation and let the second monster make the attack. Despite this, Z-one reminds Yusei that he can still attack three more times and asks if Yusei thinks he can withstand it. Yusei replies that for the sake of the city, he will. Z-one attacks "Ancient Fairy Dragon" with "Raphion", but Yusei activates "Synchron Believer" from his hand. When a Synchro Monster he controls is attacked, "Synchro Believer" can negate the attack and Special Summoned itself from his hand. So Yusei Summons in it in Defense Mode and negates the attack and subsequently the effect of effect of "Raphion". Z-one explains that the effect of "Raphion" returns the monster it battles to the owner's hand and inflicts damage equal to the monster's ATK, so Yusei has saved himself once again. Z-one attacks "Ancient Fairy Dragon" with "Gabrion" and assumes Yusei no longer has a way to defend himself. Z-one then explains that the effect of "Gabrion" returns all cards Yusei controls to his Deck. With "Ancient Fairy Dragon", "Synchro Believer", and "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" gone, Yusei's friends start to panic and Z-one says that Yusei no longer has a way of defending himself. Finally, Z-one attacks with "Sandaion". Yusei is hit by its 0 ATK blast, but its effect then activates, which Z-one says will inflict 4000 damage to Yusei. The MC says that if this hits its all over. He, Lazar and Elsworth all shake their heads when he asks if its okay for it to hit. The three of them, Team 5D's and Sherry all tell Yusei to hang in there. However there is an explosion and Yusei's friends start to fear the worst. Z-one comments that in the end it looks like Yusei was unable to save this world. However Yusei says it's not over yet and the smoke clears, revealing "Power Tool Dragon" on Yusei's side of the field. Yusei's friends start to celebrate and Z-one asks how this is possible. Yusei explains that when the effect of "Sandaion" activated, he activated "Synchron Keeper" from his hand. The effect of "Synchron Keeper" negated the damage and by removing it and a Tuner monster in his Graveyard from play, he was able to Special Summon a Synchro Monster with a Level equal to theirs combined. falls onto the city.]] Although Yusei has withstanded many of his attacks, Z-one informs him that the Divine Temple will soon collide with the New Domino City and destroy Ener-D. A building from the Divine Temple falls just above Yusei. Yusei pulls back to avoid it and watches it hit to city below him. He admits that Z-one is right and he must hurry up for everyone's safety. Z-one is certain that Yusei is now feeling the same pressure of holding onto people's fate. He says that he was once the same and when he was unable to fulfill all of it, his despair was very deep. That is why he has come to this time, he says and in order to save everyone he must sacrifice some people. He adds that the though of saving both the present and the future is Yusei's belief. He then Sets one card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Yusei has only one card in his hand. Z-one asks what he will do with it. Yusei thinks about it: He has "Power Tool Dragon" and this card. On Z-one's next turn, the "Timelord" monsters will return to his Deck and since he has no cards in his hand, if he doesn't draw a "Timelord", there won't be any of them to block Yusei's path to victory. Yusei believes he can do it and begins his turn. falls.]] Both player's SPC go up to 7. Z-one sends "Endless Emptiness" to the Graveyard to activate "Infinite Light". It prevents the effect of the "Timelord" monsters that returns them to the Deck and with "Endless Emptiness" gone, the effect that reduces their ATK to 0 disappears, so the ATK of "Sandaion" goes back to its original 4000. He comments that Yusei now has no chance of winning. The Divine Temple collides with the building in the center of the city and chunks of the debris begin to fall off into various parts of the city. Yusei gets hit by a bit of rubble, causing him to drop his card. He swerves through falling debris and manages to catch it. However he then gets hit by a larger piece and is knocked off Yusei Go. Everyone gasps in fear. Lazar, Elsworth and the MC arrive on a rooftop just in time to see Yusei falling. Lazar tries to grab him, but is too far back. Elsworth grabs onto Lazar and pulls him back, stopping him from falling too. heads in Yusei's direction.]] As Yusei falls, he wonders if there really was no way for him to save everyone. He closes his eyes and apologizes. Over at Old Ener-D, Team Ragnarok see the light shoot from the generator in the direction of Yusei. The light hits Yusei and sends him somewhere. Yusei is then woken-up as he hears his father, Dr. Fudo, calling him. again.]] Yusei asks if he lost, but Dr. Fudo informs him that the Duel isn't over yet. Yusei tries standing up, but says it is impossible; his body won't move. Dr. Fudo tries encouraging him not to give up. Yusei says he has fought with all his might, but this time it is impossible and he can no longer fight. Dr. Fudo suddenly slaps Yusei in the face and reminds him that he still has work to do. Like how the Planetary Gear links gear to gear, Dr. Fudo says that Yusei must connect people's feelings and the end he will reach a new stage; that is his role. Yusei smiles and says his father is strict. He stands up and thanks him for bringing him to his senses. He vows to go back to where his friends are and fight without giving up. Dr. Fudo says "That's my son." and advises him to believe in the future. He then starts to vanish, saying that this is the last time he will be able to help him. Yusei tries grabbing him, but Dr. Fudo disappears and says that he will always be by his side. Yusei returns to reality, where he is still falling. Yusei Go rushes over towards him and catches him. Yusei thanks his father and picks up his card from the Duel Runner's monitor. Tears run down the MC's eyes as he says that Yusei has been resurrected. Everyone throughout the city starts to celebrate his survival. Yusei flies towards Z-one and says that the fight is not over yet. He begins his turn and draws "Speed Spell - Synchro Panic". He then Normal Summons his other card, "Turbo Synchron". He tunes it to "Power Tool Dragon", causing his and Leo's Marks of the Dragon to light up. Together they chant "In order to protect the future of the planet, courage and power goes revolution. Synchro Summon! Evolve, Life Stream Dragon!" as "Life Stream Dragon" is Synchro Summoned. The effect of "Life Stream Dragon" activates and raises Yusei's Life Points to 2000. Team 5D's celebrate, but Z-one says it is useless as it is fated that this city will perish along with Ener-D for the bright future. However Yusei questions whether this future is really bright. If Ener-D disappears and human's evolution becomes engulfed by greed and temptation what difference is there between it and the future Z-one came from, he asks and if the world is considered saved that way. In order to save the future, Yusei says that everyone's heart must go in the right direction and have a future which can be changed alongside Ener-D. With no present, the future cannot be saved Yusei says and asks Z-one if that is right. In order to save the world, Yusei vows to find a new stage. He remembers what his father said about connecting people's hearts. Yusei thinks of everyone depending on him and asks them to give him strength. He thinks he can hear everyone's voices and is not holding onto faith alone; everyone in the city is supporting him and giving him strength. He flies upwards and realizes that in order to pass his limit and pass it again, his strength alone is not alone enough. He must connect Team 5D's bonds he thinks. He remembers Bruno saying that he can find it. He tells Bruno that he has found it and flies above the Earth's surface. Yusei activates "Speed Spell - Synchro Panic". Since he has more than seven Speed Counters, this lets him Special Summon as many Synchro Monsters as possible from his Extra Deck, that were used in the Duel with their effects negated and ATK reduced to 0. He Summons "Ancient Fairy Dragon", "Black Rose Dragon", "Black-Winged Dragon" and "Red Dragon Archfiend". Using the effect of "Life Stream Dragon", Yusei changes the Level to all his other Synchro Monsters to 1. Yusei addresses Jack, Crow, Akiza, Luna and Leo and says that in order to save the future he will connect their bonds. The five of them's Marks of the Dragon all glow. Akiza says that Yusei is asking from their strength, so they all raise their arms and the marks disappear and relocate on Yusei's back, forming the full Crimson Dragon mark. Yusei and Yusei Go turn gold and Yusei announces that he is at a new stage, "Over Top Clear Mind". The Crimson Dragon flies past Yusei as he tunes the four Level 1 dragons to "Life Stream Dragon" and chants "When concentrated stars become one, new bonds will shine upon the future. Become the path its light shines upon. Limit Over Accel Synchro! The Light of Evolution, Shooting Quasar Dragon!" as he Limit Over Accel Synchro Summons the Level 12 "Shooting Quasar Dragon". Yusei flies back to surface and appears before Z-one with "Shooting Quasar Dragon", which has 4000 ATK. He tells Z-one that this is Team 5D's final stage and their evolution's proof. Featured Duel: Z-one vs. Yusei Fudo :... continued from the previous episode Turn 7: Z-one "Michion, the Timelord" attacks "Ancient Fairy Dragon". Yusei is about to activate his face-down "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow", but he chooses not to. Due to the first two effects of "Michion", it is not destroyed by battle and Z-one takes no Battle Damage. After damage calculation the third effect of "Michion" activates, inflicting damage to Yusei equal to half of his current amount of Life Points (Yusei 1500 → 750). "Hailon, the Timelord" attacks "Ancient Fairy Dragon", but Yusei activates his face-down "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" to negate the attack. After that resolves, "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" resets itself face-down. Z-one explains that if "Hailon" had succeeded in attacking then Yusei would have taken damage equal to the Life Point difference between both players. "Raphion, the Timelord" attacks "Ancient Fairy Dragon", but Yusei activates the effect of "Synchron Believer" from his hand to Special Summon "Synchron Believer" ( 1/100/100) in Defense Position and negate the attack. Z-one explains that if "Raphion" had succeeded in attacking then "Ancient Fairy Dragon" would have returned to Yusei's hand and Yusei would have taken damage equal to the ATK of "Ancient Fairy Dragon". "Gabrion, the Timelord" attacks "Ancient Fairy Dragon". Due to the first two effects of "Gabrion", it is not destroyed by battle and Z-one takes no Battle Damage. After damage calculation, the third effect of "Gabrion" activates, returning all cards Yusei controls to his Deck ("Ancient Fairy Dragon" returns to Yusei's Extra Deck when this happens due to it being a Synchro Monster). "Sandaion, the Timelord" attacks directly. After damage calculation, the third effect of "Sandaion" activates, inflicting 4000 damage to Yusei, but Yusei activates the effect of "Synchron Keeper" from his hand to negate the effect of "Sandaion" and remove from play itself along with "Big Eater" from his Graveyard in order to Synchro Summon "Power Tool Dragon" ( 7/2300/2500) in Attack Position with its effects negated. Z-one Sets a card. Turn 8: Yusei Yusei draws "Speed Spell - Synchro Panic". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Yusei's SPC: 6 → 7; Z-one's SPC: 6 → 7). Z-one sends "Endless Emptiness" to the Graveyard in order to activate his face-down "Infinite Light". In addition to having the effects of "Endless Emptiness" (Except the latter's last effect), "Infinite Light" prevents Z-one's Timelords from returning to his Deck during his Standby Phase ("Sandaion, the Timelord": 0 → 4000/4000). Yusei Normal Summons "Turbo Synchron" ( 1/100/500) in Attack Position. He then tunes "Power Tool Dragon" with "Turbo Synchron" in order to Synchro Summon "Life Stream Dragon" ( 8/2900/2400) in Attack Position. The first effect of "Life Stream Dragon" activates, returning Yusei's Life Points to 2000 as they were less than 2000 (Yusei 750 → 2000). Yusei then activates "Speed Spell - Synchro Panic" to Special Summon "Ancient Fairy Dragon", "Black Rose Dragon", "Black-Winged Dragon", and "Red Dragon Archfiend" from his Extra Deck in Attack Position with the Special Summoned Monsters' ATK being reduced to 0 (("Ancient Fairy Dragon" ( 7/2100 → 0/3000), "Black Rose Dragon" ( 7/2400 → 0/1800), "Black-Winged Dragon" ( 8/2800 → 0/1600), and "Red Dragon Archfiend" ( 8/3000 → 0/2000)) and their effects negated. Yusei then activates the third effect of "Life Stream Dragon" and declares Level 1 for its effect in order to make the Level of all other Synchro Monsters on the field Level 1 ("Ancient Fairy Dragon": 7 → 1; "Black Rose Dragon": 7 → 1; "Black-Winged Dragon": 8 → 1; "Red Dragon Archfiend": 8 → 1). Yusei then tunes "Ancient Fairy Dragon", "Black Rose Dragon", "Black-Winged Dragon", and "Red Dragon Archfiend" with "Life Stream Dragon" in order to Limit Over Accel Synchro Summon "Shooting Quasar Dragon" ( 12/4000/4000) in Attack Position. :Continued next episode... Differences from the preview " as shown in the preview for the episode, which was not featured when the next episode aired.]] * The preview shown at the end of this episode for the next showed Yusei removing five monsters from his Graveyard. The top card was shown to be "Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode". When the next episode aired, that card was not present, and the five cards removed were the Signer Dragons used by the other members of Team 5D's. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Cast Notes References